Let's Play Beautiful Words
"Let's Play Beautiful Words" is the 5th episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 109th of the series overall. Synopsis Bad Kaeloo tries to learn how to talk properly, using "beautiful words". Plot The episode starts with Kaeloo reading "Tomorrow at Dawn" to Stumpy and Quack Quack, who have to write it out as a spelling test. Kaeloo asks Stumpy why he keeps writing "s" as "th", and Stumpy realizes that it's because of Kaeloo's lisp. When he says the word "lisp", Kaeloo partially transforms and says she doesn't lisp. Stumpy says that Bad Kaeloo should learn proper grammar, since even his little sister can do a better job. Kaeloo detransforms, curls up in the corner of the room and starts crying. Stumpy realizes that it must be a psychological problem, and he decides to get Mr. Cat to help. Quack Quack is initially against the idea, but Stumpy points out that Mr. Cat is the only one who knows anything about psychology. Mr. Cat, as a psychotherapist, asks Kaeloo to tell him about her problems. Kaeloo explains that she and Bad Kaeloo are different people, but the same person at the same time, and ehen she transforms she sets a bad example for the younger viewers (whose existence Mr. Cat thinks she is hallucinating about). Kaeloo finally acknowledges that she does have a lisp, but she doesn't like people telling her about it. She also explains that while she herself uses "beautiful words", Bad Kaeloo speaks even worse than Stumpy's sister. Stumpy interrupts and says he doesn't have a sister, but a bookshelf falls on his head. Kaeloo says that she can never teach Bad Kaeloo how to use "beautiful words", since they can never be present at the same time, so Mr. Cat offers to help her out. As an example, he gives her the word "gluteus", meaning "butt". Kaeloo remarks on how much better that sounds, while Stumpy accidentally sits on some yogurt Quack Quack left on the couch. Mr. Cat says that Kaeloo needs to get angry in order for Bad Kaeloo to appear, so she agrees to let him make her angry. Mr. Cat asks Stumpy and Quack Quack to help him anger Kaeloo. Stumpy suggests kicking her in the "gluteus", and Quack Quack suggests another idea. Stumpy tries his idea and kicks her, but it doesn't make her angry because she knows that they're doing it for her own good. Mr. Cat and Stumpy then torture Quack Quack by drilling his head in with a jackhammer and throwing acorns at him respectively. Kaeloo still doesn't get angry. Mr. Cat resorts to threatening to kill an innocent flower with a chainsaw, which makes Kaeloo angry because the flower didn't do anything to deserve it. Kaeloo transforms. Bad Kaeloo sees Stumpy dancing in joy because they succeeded and joins in. Mr. Cat tries flirting with Bad Kaeloo and suggests that the two of them move somewhere else together, but winds up getting punched across Smileyland. The scene cuts to the main four in a classroom, with Stumpy as a teacher and the others as students. Stumpy attempts to teach Bad Kaeloo how to conjugate the words "like" and "crust", but the toad fails to do it correctly. Mr. Cat attempts to console Bad Kaeloo (who is now crying) by saying that some people use a lot of fancy words, but their words are meaningless, and Bad Kaeloo talks badly, but at least can be understood. Unfortunately, Kaeloo gets more confused, gets a headache, and breaks down crying. Later, Kaeloo stands on a cliff and she and Bad Kaeloo start fighting, but then realize that they're both tired of being enemies and Bad Kaeloo decides to be friends with Kaeloo. Kaeloo says the word "friend" is a very beautiful word, and they both hold hands. Since they're the same person, Kaeloo is revealed to be holding onto thin air. Stumpy suddenly appears at the cliff and conjugates the word "stink". Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Flower Mentioned Characters * Stumpy's younger sister Trivia * In this episode, Stumpy says that his sister is younger than him, but in "Let's Play Crime Manor", his sister was depicted as being older than him. It's possible he was talking about another sister. * This is the second episode where Kaeloo tries to get help about her double personality from Mr. Cat pretending to be a psychotherapist. The first was "Let's Play Doctors and Nurses". * This is the second episode where Kaeloo reads Victor Hugo's poem "Tomorrow at Dawn" to Stumpy and Quack Quack, the first being "Let's Play Teachers". * In this episode, in some scenes, Kaeloo partially transforms. Gallery Kamc1.png Kamc2.png Kamc3.png Kamc4.png MHWSE.JPG Kaeloo Partially Transforms.png Mr. Cat Looking At The Audience.png Stumpy Having Fun.png Mr. Cat and Quack Quack Looking At Stumpy.png Bad Kaeloo Unleashed.png Bad Kaeloo Loves Stumpy's Dancing.png LPBW.JPG Stumpy Loves His Gluteous.png 82BFCD90-77F7-4DFF-87FB-71DC572A87FF.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 3 Episodes